A Legacy To Die For
by Rika Darkblade
Summary: Blade looked over at the young girl sitting just a few chairs away, this was Toulon's heir. Their new master, yet if he was not a puppet how could she be a master?... Toulon's next heir to the Puppet Master throne has come in the form of 19 year old Lilly Toulon, a shy quiet girl with a deadly secret...perhaps once a Toulon, always a Toulon?
1. Chapter 1

[Bodega Bay Inn]

The large deteriorating hotel stood at the edge of the ocean peering out into the darkness of the night as the waves below cascaded over one another. A shadow in the far upper corner of the hotel stood staring out at this scene, the man was Andre Toulon. He was the Puppet Master extraordinaire. And tonight he would bestow the secret of life to his dear beloved friends who protected him from the sordid people who came to the hotel. But on this night the Toulon legacy would be born.A legacy, in which would begin with the birth of a niece who knew nothing of his past or her birth right as the next Puppet Master. His most loyal and trusted friend Blade, tapped his leg gently from the ground and motioned his head towards the others who were waiting patiently on the table with curiosity. "Ah, so it is time" He murmured to no one in particular as he made his way towards the others with Blade following him. "Tonight, my friends, I have a surprise for you" He smiled gently as he walked towards the closet door and opened it revealing several unconscious bodies on the ground. "Tonight, I will return the lives you lost so prematurely, all that I ask is that you watch over my descendant as she comes into her birthright. Jester's face spun around to one of confusion, while Torch simply growled and Leech woman simply "Ohhh 'd". "My dear Blade, I shall give you the serum first" He said as he stuck the serum in Blade's neck and retracted what blood he had and took it to the unconscious form of a young teenaged male on the ground. He stuck the blade in a green glowing vial that he laid next to the bodies, and retracted some of his serum and pierced the male's neck. Within a moment Blade's small toy like body crumpled to the floor, and the others looked shell shocked at this development. A movement from the ground caused all puppets to look in that direction and saw that one of the unconscious males was now awake. They watched as his once brown hair faded to silver and he blinked his eyes several times as if trying to see clearly. Blade watched through new eyes at his puppet friends and master beside him, this was all so new to him, everything was different, the colors and the smells. He could actually feel the chill in the room as it caused chills to erupt from his skin. "My friend, it is normal to feel overwhelmed, you have not been corporeal for quite a long time. This is my final gift to you all. Live once more as humans while protecting my heir from those who seek my power." Toulon spoke to Blade carefully, watching as he lifted his hands and slowly touched his own face, not quite believing he was human again.


	2. Chapter 2

** So it has been forever and a day since I have uploaded my bad! :) I'm sorry! Forgive me! I finally got my little brain going and out this came! So i hope you enjoy if not then sorry!? Anyways let me know what you think or if you encounter any errors because I'm not perfect and my writing is far from it. My grammar completely sucks those genes were passed to my best friend and skipped me :(. To those people who have read or even glanced at this Thank you so much! I'm just excited to finally get this idea outta my head! Those who favorited it and followed it :') thank you so much it means the world to me that people actually wanna see how this turns out! You all are the best! Questions? Concerns? Wanna talk Puppet Master!? just message me! Thanks so much again! I hope you like it! Okay my ranting is done! :D  
**

* * *

Blade sat along with the other in the dingy old hotel that they now more than ever referred to as; their home. It took some teaching from Andre for all of them to once again be able to speak with their tongues, for so long they hadn't spoken using words and it took getting used to once more for them to get reacquainted. The same went with their movements and bodies, it had been too long since that they had been in corporeal form and the everyday ordinary movements such as walking straight, and running had taken them over three weeks to accomplish, now it was like they had never been puppets in the first place. They all loved their new bodies save for Blade who no longer felt comfortable without his true hands; a knife and hook and Tunneler who seemed so lost and out of his element.

"What troubles you, Tunneler?"

Blade's new voice came from beside the tall lanky boy with dark eyes and a stoic expression. It had been days since Tunneler had actually said a word and Blade was beginning to worry that this was too much for him to cope with. He understood the overwhelming feeling of being human once more, especially with the way things had been the first time around. The puppets could now feel pain, be vulnerable to weather and injuries like humans would succumb to and they would now actually be able to feel their emotions once again. When they had been puppets they could not feel anything, emotions, injuries, touch, or smell they were invincible to an extent.

"How do you manage so?"

The small raspy reply of his no longer, drill headed comrade as he turned his grey eyes upon his leader. His eyes held the confusion and the sense of unworthiness as he looked for some guidance to his new found emotions. Al the things he had done before were coming back to haunt him with a vengeance and he could not understand why none of the others felt it.

Tunneler felt the tendrils of remorse and guilt spread their seeds into his newly acquired human mind as past events haunted him, flashes of the people he had mercilessly killed obeying an order. Some were deserving others were not; some just killed because they stepped foot inside the hotel. His thoughts were driving him to the point of almost insanity; he could not understand why he seemed to be so guilty when he knew he had no choice in the matter, regardless.

Blade watched as the boy with dark shaggy hair and alabaster colored skin with slanted eyes watched him, he knew he was looking for reassurance that things would be alright. That it was okay to feel so human again and that what they did; the people they killed were because it was a necessary evil, they were after all puppets. Or they had been before Toulon their former master released them into the bodies of the teenaged humans he found.

Feeling the sudden drastic change in atmosphere where Blade and Tunneler were concerned the puppets gathered around their leader and brother and decided for them all to have a conversation about past transgressions in order to help Tunneler with his newfound guilt.

Tunneler looked over at his fellow comrades all gathered around him and felt a sense of ease overcome him. He had never known what a true family was, but he could surmise that they; his friends, were as pretty close as families came.

Blade's eyes roamed across his friend's new face although his complexion was a bit darker than Tunneler's puppet form; he had the same eyes dark black pools of ebony.

"The guilt you feel will pass in time, my friend. It has been long since I too have felt my own heart beat or voice my opinions out loud, but the feelings of remorse and regret that you are experiencing for our past transgressions are not your own doing, understand that you had no choice. We are mere puppets that our master pulls the strings to. You had no free will in the matter; you had to obey the command of the master of that time. You are not responsible, my brother. Do not punish yourself for it"

Tunneler's eyes watered in reaction to Blade's words of comfort, well they were comforting to him, and a look of confusion and shock flashed in his eyes as the water dropped down from his eyes trailing down his cheeks and finally hitting the hard floor.

He couldn't understand why droplets of water fell from his eyes; it had been so long since such a common human occurrence happened to him. In his puppet form there were no emotions of hurt, or comfort not even regret, just a numbness that prevailed over everything he did. Why was it that now that he had a human body and the feelings that he could scarcely remember were just suddenly overwhelming his senses?

"Tunneler, do not fret my brother, all will be well once we finally come face to face with our master"

The light surprisingly soft voice of Leech woman came from the right of him, as she gently placed her pale hand on his shoulder and gave Blade a gentle smile as his eyes came across hers in a curious stare.

"Blade what are we going to do? Shall we seek out the master? How are we to know where she resides? Is she close or far?"

The questions fired one after the other came from a tall well-built man with a bald head; Pinhead to be exact though he lacked the ever-present pinhead now in his current corporeal form he still had on the same sweater and gloves.

Blade's eyes turned towards Pinhead's and he nodded his head and looked over at the rest of them, he stood up from where he was seated next to Tunneler and walked over to the window that overlooked the ocean below them.

"Toulon has sent a letter to the girl, she will arrive here in a few days and from there we shall see what comes of her arrival, before we jump towards any conclusions about her, we must first see if she is in fact a true Toulon; after all she has been sheltered from his life and that of her true Toulon nature."

Pinhead, Leech woman, Six-Shooter, Tunneler, and Jester nodded their heads in agreement with their unofficially official leader.

In the far back of the room, Andre Toulon stood away from his dear puppets, and smiled gently at them, though they held similar looks to their puppet versions they had their own unique human qualities as well.

Blade, for example, retained his white hair and his eyes were a shade of amber mixed with a dark ruby color. His hair was no longer shoulder length just slightly shorter than his puppet form's hair. It went straight down in front of his face, but at the last part was swept to the left side leaving enough room to reveal his eyes and slightly part of his face this partly due to the original style of the pervious human that inhabited the body. The clothes Blade chose to wear that Andre had brought them was similar to what he would wear, he chose a black shirt and a black trench jacket, and he replaced his wide-brimmed black hat with the hood of the jacket concealing himself a bit more. He wore a pair of typical black pants so he retained most of his original style. Andre found that a bit amusing, apparently Blade was no longer fond of colors as he wasn't fond of emotion leaking through to his ever present blank expression.

Now, Leech woman still had her glorious long raven hair, they fell over her shoulder like a fountain of ebony and her eyes were a dark onyx color much similar to her original eyes. Her usual dark coral colored dress was gone and in its place was a dark satin fuchsia dress that went just above her knees and a pair of black ballet slippers. She still held the same stoic expression as before, after all she was still the same person.

Jester looked like a whole different person, gone was his usual jester-styled outfit and in its place a whacky purple, red and black colored shirt and he wore a pair of black slacks. His hair was now clearly visible as he wore no hat; his hair was a messy bunch of light brown strands standing up every which way in disarray. His facial expressions were more animated and his smile was brilliant by those who had seen it.

Pinhead was a rather largely built boy with more muscle than perhaps the whole bunch put together, he wore a similar maroon shirt now as he did when he was a puppet. The same dark jeans adorned his lower half and his head was as bald as Lex Luthors head. Gone was the oddly shaped pin head on top of his head; the skin just remained normal, but he still retained the black gloves on his hands and the stoniness in his expression.

Six-Shooter though was having the trouble of adjusting to the fact he now only had two arms, he had been accustomed to his six. He had regressed in age so he no longer looked the way he used to; he had no more wrinkles no speck of gold teeth but the same brown eyes, the only thing that could resemble his former self was the gun he concealed under his white long-sleeved shirt. His dark jeans and cowboy boots held a hint of what he used to be. And he looked like a regular Texan with the large cowboy hat he still could not part from, no matter what he was always going to wear it. Underneath the hat he had a ponytail that concealed his now long dark brown hair; he had not wanted to wear his hair down so he hid it under the hat. His smile though was as big as ever and though he had changed in appearance he still held his same laugh. Eh Heh Heh Heh.

Lastly, Tunneler no longer held a razor sharp drill on the top of his head so he felt oddly about his shaggy black hair in its place. He felt so lost now that he was human; all the emotions were getting the best of him. He wore a blue auto mechanic shirt that he felt held some resemblance to his old uniform and a pair of dark jeans. His eyes were still the same dark color but there was a new found range of emotions in his stare.

"All will be well, my friends"

Toulon whispered from his spot away from them as he came back from his musings over their new forms and apparel. He smiled and disappeared into thin air leaving the puppets to talk amongst them, the possible outcomes the arrival of the next heir would bring to them.


End file.
